


Wishful Thinking

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Homesickness, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Older Characters, One Shot, Republic City, Season/Series 04, Secrets, Short One Shot, Wanderlust, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “You seem like the type to be restless after a while.”
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Wishful Thinking

"If it's the same to you, it is good to see you again, after such a long time." Kya spoke, never one to keep things to herself, propping her chin up on her hand. She went back to Republic City for much-needed catching up with Lin and found something more interesting along the way.

Lin paused, looking up from her paperwork, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I'm glad to hear that," she answered, just as matter-of-factly, but with a hint of warmth. "I take it you had fun in your travels?"

"Of course," Kya replied. She had gotten homesick after her travels, so even though she loved seeing all the sights the world had to offer, she wasn't getting any younger. Lin was certainly a surprise—tall, stubborn, hardworking, and always knew when she could shed the stoic mask she placed on herself after all this time.

"I have to get this unsightly paperwork done," Lin said, nudging her glasses further up her nose, "but if you'd like to stay over, I shouldn't be too long." She turned her gaze toward Kya, a smile playing on her lips. "You seem like the type to be restless after a while."

"You could say that," Kya said, and she smiled back at the Chief. "Or, it could be just wishful thinking."


End file.
